User talk:Msett
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Big Brother Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Admin Hello. I was wondering if you could bump me up to an admin so I can edit some of the advanced features of this wiki. I have plenty of experience over at Scrubs.wikia.com. You can do it here: Special:UserRights Thanks! --Ohmyn0 (talk) 20:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks! --Ohmyn0 (talk) 22:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Template Fixed! I tidied it up a bit and removed the duplicate links from the Brigade template. General practice on most wikis is to only link the first reference to a person/title/season/etc. (same goes for paragraphs). A couple of notes on creating templates: * Template:Infobox will help you out a lot. It is very easy to populate the fields. * Do not ever have any spaces at the beginning of any lines in the wikitext markup box. That makes everything indented and surrounded by the dotted line. Like this! * Feel free to contact me about creating any other templates. I'm well experienced with them. --Ohmyn0 (talk) 05:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Hi! Um, about the Admin thing? Would you mind making me an admin? I am more than willing to help out on the Big Brother Wikia and always make sure it's up to date. So. Thanks for considering! :) Obsessionx 03:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Thanks! :) It works. :) Obsessionx 03:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) hello, i know that i have not done much here, but can you make me an admin? i can help very much. Jones143! 23:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC)